


Red Vines

by EzWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is learning to human, Dean is helping, Fluff, Human Castiel, Like a fluffernutter sandwich, Red Vines (candy), SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzWriter/pseuds/EzWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to the bunker from a hunt, Sam wanted to check out some old manuscript collection at a university library that was open to anyone with a library card. Sam made appropriate cards for himself, Dean, and Cas before proposing a detour. Since the childlike joy on his gargantuan little brothers face made it impossible for Dean to say no, they detoured for a day to take a look.  </p><p>Only Dean gets bored and takes Cas to the movies instead. Because when will they have the chance again? Cas is adorable and clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Vines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lettertoelise for reading this for me and being an awesome beta!

On the way back to the bunker from a hunt, Sam wanted to check out some old manuscript collection at a university library that was open to anyone with a library card. Sam made appropriate cards for himself, Dean, and Cas before proposing a detour. Since the childlike joy on his gargantuan little brothers face made it impossible for Dean to say no, they detoured for a day to take a look.

Roughly five seconds after they were given white gloves and admitted to the special collection room, Dean was bored. Ten seconds later, Sam told him to leave if he wasn't going to take it seriously. Dean rolled his eyes and muttered about how much of a dork Sam was, but agreed that he didn't want to stick around to look at old dusty books on their first day off in a long time.

“I haven't been to see a movie in the theater in forever, you in, Cas?”

“I don't believe I have ever been to a movie theater Dean.”

“Come on, we've never taken you to the movies?”

“My memory may not be what it once was now that I am human, but I'm sure I would remember if you had.”

“Going to the movies in broad daylight is practically a right of passage Cas, it's important to goof off now and then.”

Cas was torn between experiencing another aspect of humanity and looking at old books. Dean was looking at him so expectantly and he didn't want to let his friend down. He bit his lip and tilted his head at Sam, silently imploring for help with the decision.

Sam looked up from his manuscript, “Just go to the movies, Cas, try to keep Dean out of trouble. Pick me up when the library closes at eight. ”

Dean grinned widely and threw an arm around the four angel, “It'll be a great day, you'll see! Way more fun than boring old books.” Dean could feel Sam's Bitch Face and eye roll behind their backs as they walked out of the room.

Cas' smile was small as he let Dean lead him out of the library and toward the Impala.

After a quick search on his phone, Dean found a theater that was playing enough summer blockbusters back to back to take up most of the day. They might even have enough time to grab dinner before they had to pick Sammy up from the library.

Dean bought the tickets while Cas stared at the movie posters, head tilted and eyes squinting in confusion. Dean pulled him away from his intense inspection of a cartoon kids movie.

“Dean, I do not understand why the poster has humans and dinosaurs on it. They did not exist at the same time. I know, I was there.”

“It's a kid movie, they never make any sense.”

Cas shook his head, his eyes still squinting the way they do when he thinks hard about things. Dean sighed and led him over to the concession area.

“OK buddy, what snacks do you want?”

“I do not know the options, just get whatever you would normally get if it were you and Sam.”

Dean laughed, “Well, since Sam isn't here, I don't have to get gross black licorice. It's his favorite for some reason. Popcorn is necessary and we'll get a few different types of candy. Oh man, they have Red Vines, we are definitely getting some of those! They're far superior to Twizzlers and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Cas nodded solemnly, “I will remember that, Dean, although I am concerned about eating vines that are red. Usually such bright colors are an indication that the plant is poisonous.” He was frowning by the end of his statement.

Dean threw back his head and laughed loudly. Cas' frown deepened, “I do not understand what's humorous about my concern for your well being.”

Dean struggled to compose himself, taking deep breath to control his impulse to keep laughing. “It's candy, has nothing to do with nature or any of that shit. Just sugar and food coloring.”

Cas tilted his head and squinted at the hunter, confusion obvious in the set of his shoulders. “Then why are they called vines?”

“I dunno man, some marketing guy came up with the name and it stuck. ” Dean shrugged and moved forward to place their order at the counter.

Transaction complete, Dean handed the colorful candy boxes to Cas while he juggled a giant tub of popcorn and a soda. He led them to the first theater and found a spot in the dead center of the screen, slightly more than halfway toward the back.

He turned to Cas, “which seat seems like it's more centered on the screen?” Dean was a little nervous now that they were in the theater, it was his responsibility to make his friend's first movie theater experience a good one.

Cas shuffled closer to Dean and tilted his head each way as he stared at the screen. He moved a seat further away and then shifted back a few times before turning back to Dean, “I believe the one you are in front of is the most centered.”

Dean smiled at his friend and moved one seat down, “Then that's your seat, buddy.”

“Wouldn't you like the most centered seat?”

“Nah, I've been to the movies millions of times. Best seat in the house goes to the newbie.” Dean grinned broadly and patted the seat he had vacated. Cas smiled in return, a big, proper smile that split his face and showed his teeth and gums.

They settled into their chosen seats, the soda in the cup holder between them.

“OK, Cas, gimme the red vines so you can try the best candy first.”

Dean tore the package open and shoved a red vine into his mouth, then handed one to Cas. Cas just stared at the red candy in his hand as if unsure what to do with it.

Dean laughed and said, “Dude, just eat it, it's not a bug or anything.”

“I've eaten bugs, they're crunchy.” he gestured with the hand holding the red vine and watched in fascination as it flopped around. “I still don't understand why they are called vines. They are much too straight. May I see the package?”

Dean sighed and passed it over, grabbing the box of sour patch kids from Cas’ lap.

Cas turned the box over in his hands, reading everything closely.

“I still don't understand the name, they are like fruit pasta.”

“No dude, it's just candy.”

“I read the ingredients Dean, corn syrup, wheat flour, and flavoring. It is essentially fruit flavored pasta.”

“You're really over thinking my snack choices, can't you just enjoy a thing?”

“I don't understand your objection, I can enjoy it more once I know what it is.” Cas took a careful bite out of the red vine, chewing it slowly. “I believe you are right about this candy, Dean, it is very enjoyable.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Are you going to have this many objections about everything you try?”

Cas beamed and put the rest of the vine in his mouth, “Only if they are named in misleading ways. What are those that you're eating?”

Dean groaned, imagining the arguments to be had over the name sour patch kids. He was saved when the lights went down, “Shh, movie's starting. You can try these after.”

“But Dean…”

“Nope, lights out means mouth shut.”

Cas huffed a sigh and settled into his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my amazing husby for calling Red Vines "fruit pasta". I immediately knew that Cas would think the same thing about them.


End file.
